Heartbeat
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Damon has been in love with Elena ever since she made him feel again, now he finally gets to experience her for the first time. Damon POV. Contains mature themes. One Shot.


Kissing her feels like what I imagine heaven would be like if I would have ever gone there. I like to just say I went to heaven when I felt Elena's lips on mine. Holding her face in my hands, open mouth kisses, tongues touching; not really sure if there should be more or less. I'm not quite sure how we got here but I'm not at all complaining. Although I hope she isn't just numbing the pain, the pain of not having heard from Stefan in several months. Even if she is I'm willing to take it, just being this close to her is worth the repercussions later. The consequences we will both have to face, the reality of this moment played out over and over before us. Those delicate little fingers of hers dance over the buttons on my shirt. Pushing her hands up and down my chest over and over. Lingering on my collar bone; I love the feel of her skin on mine. I keep kissing, tasting her sweetness, deepening the kiss, rocking her a little harder. She moans. Goddamn it, I could just die if I wasn't already dead. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding right about now. I feel the tick of that little hummingbird heart of hers, it reverberates against me. We lock eyes. She smiles. I smile. Searching her eyes for the answer, I want to see the truth. Her lips against the part of my chest that's peaking out of my dress shirt. She stands on tip toes as her tongue traces up to my collar, up my neck. One of my hands in her hair still, the other trailing into her low slung jeans. I grasp at her ass, checking her eyes for reassurance, for the go ahead to continue. She smiles again. Lips to lips again, I begin to back us up towards my bed. Her hands fumble with the buttons on my shirt. She gets a few undone. Kissing my chest, running her hands over my nipples. I can't control myself for much longer. However, I have to keep telling myself to be gentle with her, she is still human, she will break. I lean into the mattress, taking her with me. She straddles me, as I slide off my shirt once and for all. She keeps kissing my chest, then my neck. Sucking my neck soft, then harder. My hands roam under her shirt, feeling the lace on her bra. I touch her breast over the material, I can feel her nipples becoming erect. I slide a hand under one cup of the bra. She moans into my neck, I continue. She pulls away from me for a moment, pulling her cotton t shirt over her head. I take the lead, undoing her bra, letting it cascade to the floor. Her perfect breasts bared before me. Beautiful. Everything about this woman is beautiful to me. I pull her into me, my face nuzzled into her chest. I take one breast into my mouth, playing with one nipple with my tongue, then I move on to the other. She feels warm on top of me, I can feel the heat rising from her skin and from her entrance. I suck soft, then hard. She gasps, trailing her hand down my pants, while the other holds the back of my neck for support. I feel her hand caressing me through my jeans. I know I'm harder than stone. She keeps rubbing as I undo the button of her jeans, unzipping them to reveal a lace pantie poking through. I slip one hand inside her pants, my fingers messaging her through the lace. She is so wet. I hear the clicking of metal as she undoes my belt, pulling it out of the jean loops, she drops it to the floor with a thud. Uneasy hands undo my jeans, I can tell she's nervous. I'm trying to make her as comfortable as possible. I kiss her hard to distract her for a second and to reassure her that everything is fine. She can either continue or we can keep everything where it is. Soon I feel a warm hand on me, stroking me. I moan. She continues. Trying to wrap her fingers all the way around my erection; knowing full well she has become aware of what she is truly dealing with. Her eyes widen, I smirk. She's seen me naked, this shouldn't be to startling for her. She breathes deeply into my ear as if she is going to say something, but instead kisses my earlobe, still rubbing me. I pull her panties to the side so has to finally touch her flesh. She's dripping. I run a finger over her clit, down her folds and back again. She gasps. I slip one digit inside her, slowly pulsing back and forth, flexing my finger inside. Our breathing becomes heavier. "Wait," she pants. I stop. She stands on her feet for a second wobbling, trying to pull her jeans down her legs. I watch, she looks me in the eyes, I slip my finger between my lips, tasting her. She's so sweet, like nothing I've ever tasted before. I need more. She comes back to the edge of the bed, turns around and bends in front of me, giving me full view of her ass. She pulls her panties down and I can't even speak. Yes, Damon Salvatore, at a loss for words. I spin her quickly, and pull her back on top of me. Her wet cunt, pressed against my stomach. I bring a hand to her face, rubbing her apple cheek, running my thumb over her bottom lip. She grabs my hand, taking my pointer and middle finger into her mouth. She sucks hard and I become harder. Soaking my fingers with her saliva, before pulling them from her mouth and running my fingers down her abdomen. She leads me right back to her aching, wet, core. I rub her clit again, she sighs. I rub her for a few seconds before inserting my two fingers again. Spreading her folds, getting deep within her. She pushes down hard onto my hand, rocking slowly. I hold her back to support her from falling backward as her pace quickens. I stroke her engorged clit with my thumb, as she moans again. She grabs my wrist, I stop, "No…No.." she pants, "One more," she breathes, tapping my hand. "Yeah?" I ask stupidly, "Mhmmmm," she replies. I push my ring finger inside her to meet the others. Three fingers moving inside her now; she shakes. She grabs my dick with her free hand and rubs as best she can while trying to orgasm. She tightens up around my fingers and I can feel her warmth down my hand. Quickly, she removes my hand, and pulls it to her open mouth, sucking her juices off of me. I too, am now open mouthed. I didn't think she had this in her, this boldness, this inhibited sense of seduction. I kick my jeans off as we kiss hard, and I pull her further up the bed, until we are in the middle of this king size mattress. Both of us are naked now, her body pressed tightly on top of mine. "Let me make you cum again…." I whisper to her in between kisses. "I want you to cum too," she responds. "Soon," I tell her. She sucks my bottom lip and pulls with her teeth. I kiss her cheek lightly, trailing kisses from her face, down her neck, her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs. I kiss her shaven flesh, she goes rigid as I push her legs open wider. "You alright?" I ask, inches from her entrance. "Mhhmmm…Yes…." she responds. I kiss her lips, her delicate folds, her want for me apparent. I feel her hand close to my shoulder, I reach one hand into hers. Holding her hand securely, letting her know I'm with her in this moment. She relaxes soon after this. I flick my tongue across her clit, moving in circles, up and down, side to side. The tip of my tongue tracing her shape. I suck. She gasps again. My tongue trails the length of her cunt, before I insert it inside her. "Oh God," she shutters. In and out a bit, before returning to her clit. I suck her entire cunt into my mouth, trying to take in as much of her as I can, my face pushing into her. Her back arches, she sits up slightly, breathing hard, mouth half open. She grabs a fist full of my hair, pushing me deeper into her. My tongue inside her again, my nose rubbing her just right. "Damon!" My name comes tumbling out of trembling lips, as her sweet cum cascades down into my mouth, onto my face. She pulls me up to her, grabbing my biceps, I move effortlessly. Her hands pulling my face into a kiss. She kisses me so hard this time, with ferocious intensity. "I want to make love to you, Elena." Her eyes lock on mine. A gentle hand strokes my cheek. "I want you too," she responds, "I need you, Damon." I keep staring into her eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want? We can't go back and pretend like this never happened. I love you to much to let you forget this." Our faces pressed close together, noses almost touching. "I want this, I want you. I don't want to forget. Don't compel me to forget this time. Please." I touch her necklace, cascading down her neck; she's had it on the whole time. "I need to ask you one more thing…..Do you love me, Elena? Or is this just a moment of weakness, a void filler, will you stop if he ever comes back?" Without hesitation she kisses me deep, and passionately, pulling me into an embrace, all the while eyes still locked. She whispers into my ear, "I love you Damon; from now on, It's always going to be you." She smiles shyly, and I too smile. Kissing her, I place myself at her entrance. I lye in between her legs, her hands running up and down my arms. The tip of me enters her and her breathing hitches. Her nails grip the skin above my elbows. "Elena…" I let out as I continue to enter her slowly. She's so tight, I feel guilty for a moment. I don't want to push to fast, I don't want to hurt her. I let her adjust to my size before continuing. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask her. "No, Damon, keep going, it only hurts a little." I frown slightly, my face inches from hers. "It's only going to hurt for a few minutes, I promise." I kiss her lightly on the forehead. I quicken my pace as to not lye inside her motionless and cause discomfort or pain. We begin to rock back and forth in a rhythm, our two bodies connected, I feel whole for the first time. "Kiss me," she says, and I do. We kiss and kiss, as I thrust, filling her entirely. She cries out, nails digging into my back. My fangs begin to appear and I fear they will scare her or ruin this moment between us. I wish I could be mortal with her, for her. I would love to grow old with her, place a beautiful baby inside her, watch our children grow, marry her one day, go out in the sun freely. All of which I know I cannot do, I could never do. My heart pains. I feel heat coming from my eyes and I bury my face into her neck as the tears fall. Her hand rubs the back of my head, running through my hair. "It's ok Damon…..I love you," she says as my teeth graze her neck. Her vein pulsating at me, I am weak. My fangs pierce her fragile flesh and I taste that depressing yet, life providing liquid. Her blood runs on my tongue, flows down my throat, and it burns. "I'm sorry Elena," I whisper but I'm sure she doesn't hear me as her body reaches climax. Her walls contract around me. "We'll go together," she breathes and I kiss her precise mouth. "Yes, we will," I breath into her mouth as I cum. She cums along side me, and we both tremble. I stay inside her for a moment, while she plays with my hair, kissing my forehead. "Thank you," I say. "For what?" she asks. "For loving me." she smiles; that smile makes me weak and she knows it. "Of course." I wrap her in my arms, rolling onto my back, pulling her into my chest. Her head rests where my heart is, where she should be able to hear the beat but she doesn't. As if reading my mind she says, "I don't have to hear it, to know it's there. I feel it." Her eyes close and I grip her tight. I will never stop loving her, even as she grows older, even after she fades away, I will never love another. I would never want to. She is the true love of my life, for now and for always. My mortal beloved. "My Elena," I whisper before shutting my eyes.


End file.
